Di Scala : Beast Tamer
by morfin761
Summary: "Yo ! Moi c'est Mika Di Scala et ma vie passionnante au château de Poudlard... Entre les tentatives d'assassinats, les élèves qui sont tous plongés dans un sommeil profond qu'on appelle coma, et Potter, et bah ma vie elle franchement mieux que la votre !" Suivez les aventures d'un cinquième année au caractère bien trempé...
1. Chasse 1

Je vis le coup arriver mais ne réussit pas à l'éviter. Une fois sur le sol, complètement sonné, j'entendis Joker crier et sentit son dos heurter mon torse, et mon frère dire :

— Vous êtes nés cent ans trop tôt pour espérer me battre, gamins !

— Je suis plus un gamin, bouda Joker.

Pardon…vous devez surtout vous demander comment on est arrivé ici, et surtout qui sommes-nous… Eh bien, grâce à ma politesse légendaire, je me présenterais en premier : votre narrateur, c'est-à-dire moi, se nomme Mickael Di Scala. Quinze ans au mois de Novembre prochain, les cheveux noirs, yeux vairons, de couleur grise et verte. Il parait que j'ai la langue bien pendue avec mes amis et suis une tombe avec les autres. La masse rousse sur moi est mon frère adoptif : Matthieu Di Scala. Quinze ans depuis mai, roux, un sourire permanent sur les lèvres, les yeux noisettes. Surnommé Joker en raison de son sourire toujours présent, et de ses tricheries au cartes. Il devait contorsionniste pour se relever comme il vient de le faire, il est passé de la position assise à debout sans plier les jambes, tout dans les abdos ! Je me relevai en un léger saut, avant d'adresser un regard noir à la raison de ma présence sur le sol du gymnase familiale. Mon frère ainé, adoptif une fois encore, Angelo Di Scala, dix-neuf ans d'âge physique, cinq en mental… Ses boucles noires lui tombent devant les yeux moqueur, et il me sourit candidement avant de recommencer à s'engueuler avec Joker…J'ai aussi une sœur ainée, de sang pour une fois, que vous rencontrerez plus tard… Voilà, vous savez qui je suis, alors arrêter de vous plaindre ! Et laissez-moi continuer…

Je rangea mon arme, un couteau en argent, dans son étui en cuir de centaure (mort. Le centaure…) et écouta la conversation de mes deux abru…frères :

— Je te dis que l'Argentine va gagner la prochaine compétition de Quidditch, pauvre cloche !

— L'Argentine ? Gagner ? Sommes-nous bien frères ? L'Angleterre a les frères Potter au poste de batteur ! Aucune chance qu'ils ne perdent cette année, cathédrale !

Vous voulez savoir comment l'engueulade à pus se transformer en ça ? Non vous ne voulez pas, croyez-moi ! Vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir…

— Cathédrale ? interrogea le supposé ainé

— Une cathédrale possède plusieurs cloches, Angelo. Et, Matty, les frères Potter sont partis aux USA il y a deux mois, met toi à la page, intervint la voix de ma sœur.

Ma sœur, les cheveux rouges (noir mais elle les teints), les yeux verts, une peau blanche, et vingt-deux ans, et une passion pour tous les trucs mignons. Un vrai mannequin… un mannequin possédant plus de force que n'importe qui d'autre. Vous ne me croyez pas ? (On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez de vrai Saint Thomas ?! Parce que je le pense vraiment !) Vous en connaissez beaucoup des femmes capables de soulever un minotaure et de l'assommer avec une prise de catch ?

—Salut Mina, un blanc se fait lorsque je parle… Quoi ? J'ai enfin réussi à tous vous tuer avec ma somptueuse voix en train de muer ?!

J'ose pas y croire, deux mois que je mue et j'ai une voix de Kévin (désolé si tu connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle comme ça, mais je préfère m'appeler Jean-Eustache plutôt que Kévin…). Habituellement le fait que je parle déclenche de véritable hurlement de rire, mais là rien… le silence absolu, le calme, enfin… Soudain je vois Angelo se jeter sur moi, et par reflexe j'esquive en une roulade pour arriver aux pieds de Mina…Mina qui s'empresse de m'étouf, pardon, de m'enlacer d'une manière parfaitement virile, avant de me vriller les tympans :

— T'as enfin finiiii de muer !

Je hais lorsqu'elle prend sa voix d'adolescente et me serre comme ça…J'ai l'impression d'être sa prochaine peluche, et les premières n'ont pas très bien fini…J'articula difficilement :

— Je vais…mou…rir…Miiiinaaaa…Matt…je t'ai…jamais…aiméééééééé…

Oui, je suis méchant. Oui, j'aime ça. Non, je n'aime pas les piments rouges. Mon orientation sexuelle ne regarde que moi. Vous avez finis avec vos questions ? Merci (c'était de l'ironie). Après avoir finis de m'avoir coiffé avec des élastiques, me faisant deux hideuses couettes, ma chère grande sœur nous expliqua la raison de sa venue :

— J'ai eu une mission et je, elle s'interrompis.

—Mika, enlève tes élastiques et tu le regretteras, mes mains retombèrent le long de mon corps aussitôt et elle reprit.

— Bref, je ne serais pas là demain ! Angelo, assures-toi qu'il n'y ait aucun problème.

— Oui maman, ironisa se dernier avant de lever les mains en signe de soumission face au monstre qui prit la place de ma sœur un court instant.

— Euh…, Joker leva la main avant de parler. Qu'est-ce qui se passe demain ?

Excellente question. Demain…quel jour on était demain ? Voyons voir, aujourd'hui on est le 31 aout et demain… Demain c'est la rentrée et….Je me sentit pâlir et me leva d'un coup avant de me mettre à courir vers ma chambre… Demain c'est la rentrée et j'ai toujours pas commencé mes devoirs !

* * *

Alors… Si on mélange de l'aconit et du Tue-Loup qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Déjà ça te pète à la gueule, ensuite… Plongé que j'étais dans mes devoirs je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta lorsque Joker posa la main sous mon nez (et dans l'encre aussi…) :

— Traitre, souffla-t-il.

Apparemment Mina avait tenu à l'aider à se mettre au boulot, car il avait maintenant un bandeau rose avec marqué « Courage » dessus et deux petit étudiants modèle s'embrasser passionnément… (probablement un sort d'Angelo) Il avait un œil au beurre noir et une joue enflée qu'il massait mécaniquement. Je me promis de ne sortir qu'une fois que j'aurais bossé et finis mes devoirs, avant de répondre :

— Je préfère dire que j'ai était plus réactif que toi.

J'adorais ma nouvelle voix grave, et en profitait un max. Mon frère se contenta de souffler et se laissa tomber sur mon lit… Il passa son regard sur le plafond, pendant que j'entamais mes devoirs d'enchantement :

— Tu as pris quel type de cursus, déjà ?

_La différence entre Enchantement et Sortilège est que les sortilèges ne nécessitent pas de rituel, mais ont souvent des faiblesses que les enchantements n'ont pas. Le rituel le plus connu est celui de la Chouette…_

— Cursus Morgane…

Il fit pivoter ma chaise afin que je sois en face de lui. Il était assis, tenait à la main une vieille édition de « L'histoire de Poudlard » que la directrice Weasley m'avait offerte :

— Poudlard à bien changé, pas vrai ?

— Le monde change, vieux… Fais-y-toi.

J'allais me remettre à travailler mais il me rattrapa et je vis qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas : il ne souriait pas ! Je commençais doucement :

— Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Tant pis pour les cours, mon frère est plus important que tout.

— Je me demande à quoi ça ressemblait à l'époque où il n'y avait pas la _technomagie_…, il tendit le bras gauche vers le ciel. Tu crois que j'aurais pu faire partie de la famille si je n'avais pas eu ce bras ?

…Joker… Il n'aimait pas parler de son bras, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait une prothèse magique. Pour la technomagie je vous expliquerais plus tard, si vous me le permettez, je vais m'occuper de mon frère. Ma réponse fut simple : je le frappa avec un livre que j'avais sous le coude :

— Au lieu de vous inquiéter du passé, préoccupez-vous plus de votre futur, monsieur Di Scala, fis-je en imitant le professeur Parvati Patil, notre prof de divination.

— Vous avez raison professeur. J'ai une autre question portant sur notre futur dans ce cas, Que se passe-t-il lorsque l'on mélange de l'aconit et du Tue-Loup ?

Le sale rat ! Il m'avait fait super flippé, tout en sachant que je ne pourrais pas refuser ! Le reste de la soirée se fit dans la joie (l'alcool) et la bonne humeur (imitation des professeurs), les révisions trainèrent dans un coin jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

_ La différence entre Enchantement et Sortilège est que les sortilèges ne nécessitent pas de rituel, mais ont souvent des faiblesses que les enchantements n'ont pas. Le rituel le plus connu est celui de la Chouette permettant une vision nocturne quasi-parfaite dans le noir complet durant dix minutes. Il fut inventé en 1879 en Espagne lorsque des assassins tentèrent de s'en prendre à la reine. Afin d'éviter que d'autres incident du même type, les gardes privés de la reine mirent au point un rituel permettant une vue totale dans la nuit. Sa réalisation présente un besoin important en plume, près de cinquante, ces dernières doivent être trempée dans du sang de chouette au préalable puis enduit d'un baume de sapin avant d'être mis à fumer puis respirer par l'enchanteur. Les gardes royaux n'utilisèrent pas de baume de sapin, et plus de la moitié obtinrent des yeux de chouette de manière permanente._

_Edition du guide des Enchantements & Sortilèges Niveau 5, par Antoine-Michel de Troyes_


	2. Chasse 2

**Merci aux trois reviewers qui ont laissé une chance à ce pauvre petit prologue qui peine à se faire une place parmi tous les "grands". J'espère que ce chapitre vous conviendra aussi bien que le premier et aura un peu plus de succès^^ Merci à Idylle76 qui as gentiment acceptée de corriger cette fic, pour vos petits yeux anti-fautes d'orthographe^^**

** Les chansons appartiennes bien évidemment à leurs auteurs originaux (et non, certains "artistes" qui les reprennent)... Les références de fin de chapitre sont exceptionnelle: C'est pour bien montrer à quel point c'est agaçant de suivre une conversation dans laquelle on ne comprend rien... Il n'est absolument pas nécessaire de comprendre (mais en attendant est un super manga (dont le fandom est extrêmement yaoïste) que je vous conseille de découvrir^^**

* * *

**Je réponds au reviews dès maintenant, comme ça j'oublierais pas :p**

**Faenlgiec : Merci pour le compliment! Je ne met pas les notes d'auteurs en séparation car c'est Mika qui racontes l'histoire depuis son point de vue, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de notes externe (c'est à dire sans grand rapport avec le reste), alors oui, elle seront détachés du texte :) J'espère que continueras de suivre ma petite fic ^.^  
**

**Juishi : Merci de lui donner une petite chance ^^. Quand à l'époque, les personnages sont les petits enfants du Trio d'Or (j'arrive pas à écrire une fic avec eux). Cela explique toute les innovations techniques de l'époque, mais les références seront de notre époque (je me sens vieux en écrivant cette phrase ^^')**

**Idylle76 : Mais tu y as accès en avant première pour les corriger... et comme tu n'as pas Internet... Tu ne savais pas que j'étais l'être le plus méprisable sur cette planète (ah non, ça c'est Alone (comprenne qui pourra (parenthèse dans une parenthèse : Parenthéseption))). Tu n'es pas obligée mais ça fait toujours plaisir un petit commentaire de ce genre^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Bip…Bip…Bip…Bi_-

Je retire ma main, et le réveil reprit forme en une seconde. Je profite du silence de ma chambre pour resserrer la couverture et vous souhaiter une bonne nuit…

_Boum !_

Ou pas… Mina a apparemment décidé de s'entraîner au catch à sept heure du matin. Sachant pertinemment ce qui m'arriverait si je restais au lit trop longtemps, je me fis rouler jusqu'au bord du matelas et me jetai du haut dudit lit… Le choc suffit à me faire ouvrir les yeux, et je me dirigeai vers la douche. Je vous interdis de regarder mes abdos, et mes muscles parfaitement dessinés, il n'y a que Réglisse qui y aura le droit…un jour ! Quand je lui dirai…

J'ai l'impression que j'oublie quelque chose…nan pas vous ! Oui, merci, je sais que c'est la rentrée ! Ça a quelque chose à voir avec Joker…Notre beuverie d'hier ? Non avant…qu'est-ce qu'on faisait avant ? Ça à quelque chose à voir avec la rentrée… M'aidez surtout pas, hein ?! Ce serait trop demander ? Nos…nos… oh merde…les devoirs !

Bref… je devais vous parlez de la _technomagie _! Quoi, les devoirs ? Quels devoirs ? Je ne vois pas de devoirs, moi. Et toi, petite voix dans ma tête ? Vous voyez ! On ne voit pas de devoirs nous… Bref, la technomagie, donc. C'est un mélange entre la magie et la technologie moldue, elle présente l'avantage de ne reposer sur aucune qualité propre à la magie ou la technologie… L'auto-proclamé inventeur est appelé Dr. Bro', un américain, mais tout le monde sait que la voiture Weasley existait bien avant. Elle nécessite un équilibre parfait entre magie et électricité (oui, je sais bien le prononcer…moi !) et c'est rapidement devenu quelque chose d'irremplaçable dans la vie des sorciers. Vous avez mon réveil par exemple : peu importe à quel point j'essaye de le casser, il se reforme toujours (contrairement à ma frangine, qui en pète vingt-quatre par mois)… Ou le bras de Matt, qu'il a perdu dans un accident, il porte maintenant une prothèse qui évolue en même temps que le reste de son corps, un peu comme un auto-mail ! Enfin, j'essaierai de vous trouver deux ou trois livres sur le sujet…

_**Timelapse durant lequel vous ne nous verrez pas, Joker et moi, se faire poursuivre par une Mina qui a appris que nous avons rien foutu hier soir…**_

-Ça fait mal…, geignit mon frère d'arme en se frottant la joue.

-C'est Mina… tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Je tenais mon bras en écharpe, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas trop bouger. Mina est peut-être ma sœur, mais quand elle dit qu'elle veut quelque chose, il faut le faire, quitte à mourir en le faisant… Ce serait toujours moins douloureux.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à bosser hier soir, fit Angelo en surveillant la route où s'abattait un torrent de pluie.

En effet, nous étions désormais en Angleterre suite au voyage en porteloin qui nous avait mené du doux soleil italien à la pluie anglaise.

Deux soupirs lui répondirent et le silence se fit dans l'habitacle, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Angelo trifouille la radio et qu'un air bien connu passe. Tous les Di Scala tendirent l'oreille et se mirent à chanter :_ 'Cause we are the Champions, No times for loosers, 'cause we are the Champion… of the world… _ Nous chantons plus ou moins bien, et il me semble que la pluie tombe plus fort maintenant… Pourquoi vous avez vos mains sur vos oreilles ?! Bof… En fait, on s'en fiche '_Cause we are the Champions, my friend ! _D'accord j'arrête de chanter…

…

…

…

Vous aimez Michael Jackson ? Quoi ?! C'est pas comme si vous n'aviez jamais chanté à tue-tête entre amis ? (sachez que si c'est le cas, je plains votre vie grise et morne)…

Hey, mais vous venez d'entendre ce que je viens d'entendre ?! _Mother Mary comes to me, Whispers words of widsom…Let it be…_ Joker était à fond apparemment, et Angelo dansait en conduisant… Vous nous trouvez dangereux ? Attendez qu'on soit dans le Poudlard Express ! En attendant :_ A nuclear error, but I have no fear….'Cause London is drown and I… I live by the river !_

_**Second Timelapse car vous n'êtes que des rabats joie n'appréciant pas nos performances vocales à leur juste valeur.**_

Après avoir tenu les dernières notes de _Calm Like You_, notre fratrie sortit la voiture, et nous nous dirigeâmes d'un pas digne vers le quai 9 3/4. Certains moldus prétendirent que nous dansions en nous dirigeant vers un mur… Mais vous connaissez les moldus, prêts à tout pour se rendre intéressants. Hein ? Quoi ? Vous êtes moldus ?! Cool pour vous… Nous nous apprêtions à traverser le mur, lorsqu'Angelo nous rattrapa :

-Mina a dit que si tu les enlevais, elle te tuerait…, fit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Hein ? Enlever qu… Eh !

Ce salaud ! Ce rat ! Il venait de me faire deux couettes, pendant que Joker me prenait en photo ! Naaaaaaaaan…. Bande de traîtres.

- Je veux pas me faire tuer par Mina en rentrant, s'excusa Joker, pendant que l'autre traître prenait la fuite…

-Traître.

-Salut Joker ! Et…qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? fit une voix féminine absolument parfaite.

Une minute ! Cette voix, c'est celle de mes rêves ! C'est celle d'un ange tombé sur terre…

-Bonjour Mika, Matt…, fit une voix légère et distante.

-Salut Celia, Réglisse ! Vous allez bien ? demanda mon frère en confirmant mes soupçons.

Devant, enfin plutôt derrière… Derrière moi, se tenaient les jumelles Potter : Célia et Réglisse (Régula, normalement… Mais vous trouvez pas que c'est moche comme nom ?). Les cheveux noirs, plutôt longs (plus que moi), des yeux bleus et d'adorables taches de rousseurs chez Réglisse…Ah… elle est parfaite, vous ne trouvez pas ? (comment ça, vous vous en foutez ? Que je passe à l'action tout de suite ? C'est mon histoire, c'est moi le patron… Mika _El' Patron _!)

-Ça va, mais vous ? Mika ! J'adore tes couettes, couina Réglisse.

J'adore ces couettes, finalement. Angelo devrait se lancer dans la coiffure plutôt que dans le dressage de monstre… Quel dressage de monstre ? Bah, la _famiglia Di Scala_ est spécialisée dans le dressage de créatures non-humaines… Je vous l'ai jamais dit ? (pas besoin de s'énerver, il suffit juste de demander, vous savez ...) J'allais répondre lorsqu'un blondin (platine) m'attrapa et passa son bras négligemment autour de mon cou. Il avait autour du cou (le sien cette fois) un casque audio où l'on pouvait entendre le dernier tube à la mode, en 1980…

-Salut people ! Comment c'est que vous allez ?

Antarès Malefoy, quinze ans, accro à la musique, me considère comme une peluche (ou son papa koala) vu la manière dont il m'étrangle… Une fois qu'on s'est habitué à sa manie de chanter à tout bout de chant, il est plutôt sympa. Mais pour le moment, il m'étranglait, et je lui montrais en tendant le bras en avant, mimant un moi strangulé très réaliste. Heureusement que Réglisse vint à mon secours, une ange, je vous dis :

-Antarès, je ne crois pas que tante Rose sera heureuse si tu tues un élève avant même le début de l'année…

« Tante Rose », mère d'Antarès et directrice de Poudlard. La seule peur d'Antarès. Il pâlit et me resserra encore plus :

-Tu…tu lui diras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sauve-moi, je réussis à formuler.

Elle pâlit (c'est fou comme elle mignonne quand elle est aussi pâle) et s'apprêtait sûrement à corriger son erreur, lorsque Joker intervint :

-Vous entendez ? On va louper le Poudlard Express… Bonne chance Mika, fit-il avant de passer le portail.

-Faîtes attention aux trolls à trois à bras, nous souhaita Célia.

-A tout à l'heure, fit Réglisse en suivant sa sœur.

**Troisième Timelapse, où vous ne verrez pas notre course pour atteindre le train puis notre remontée à travers tout le wagon avec Antarès sur mon dos…**

-Bande de traîtres, les saluais-je en m'installant pendant qu'Antarès tremblait en position fœtale devant notre wagon.

Célia avait installé un échiquier version sorcier (avec les têtes des profs pour les noirs et celles des élèves pour les blancs. J'étais un fou, et Joker un cavalier… Pendant que le professeur Malefoy était la reine du camp adverse pour le fun) et attendait qu'Antarès s'installe pour jouer. Joker lisait un magazine people, et Réglisse lisait un traité sur la technomagie. La technomagie…la grande passion de Réglisse Potter, nul ne savait pourquoi. La seule fois où je le lui avait demandé de brut en blanc (hein ? C'est pas la bonne expression ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me foute, je suis italien, je maîtrise pas les expressions anglaises… Hein ? Vous êtes français ? L'histoire est traduite, alors vous bilez pas…), elle ne s'était pas arrêtée de parler pendant deux heures…

Pour passer le temps, je débutai la partie avec Célia, et prit le côté de Malefoy en robe. Je bougeai un pion (notre prof de quidditch) et elle contre-attaqua en faisant de même. J'aimais bien jouer avec Célia, malgré le fait qu'elle soit à des années-lumière de mon niveau (comprenez par là qu'elle m'humilie à chaque partie), elle était silencieuse et douée à ce genre de jeux. Elle venait de m'humilier encore une fois, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Potter entra. Potter mâle, le cousin des jumelles. Potter, l'abruti, l'idiot, le pas doué (ok, ce dernier était vraiment de mauvaise foi. Potter fait très bien la vaisselle…) :

-Tiens, tiens, fit-il en tentative d'être méprisant.

-Un tiens vaux mieux que deux tu l'auras, chantonna Célia, arrachant un pouffement à Joker.

-Ferme-là, répliqua notre jeune Potter rougissant.

-C'est tout ? Joker haussa un sourcil. C'est un peu pauvre.

-Ta gueule, sale mafieux !

Oui, les Di Scala sont une ancienne famille de mafiosi, et on a gardé plusieurs bons contacts… (Non, les Vongolas, n'en font pas parti. Mais promis, si un jour je croise Hibari ou Mukuro, je demande un autographe pour vous). En attendant, autant s'amuser un peu avec lui :

-69-96, souris-je à mon frère qui comprit aussitôt.

-Pff…96-18 plutôt !

Je lui lançai un regard halluciné, un Chrome x Hibari, rien que ça…

-Et pourquoi pas 100-00 pendant que t'y es…

-Ils se sont à peine croisés ! Pourquoi pas un 69-96-18 ?

-Pauvre 27 !

Ricanements de notre part à Joker et moi. Perso, j'ai toujours voulu lire un Dae96…

On continua à se chamailler sur les couples possibles (et impossibles) de Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende la porte claquer, accompagnée d'un « Idiots ». Pendant ce temps, Célia avait replacé les pièces dans le bon ordre et Réglisse s'était remise à lire. Alors qu'on recommençait nos activités d'avant, Antarès rentra dans le wagon en lançant un « BelxFran ! » ce qui nous relança rapidement. Puis le sujet dériva sur d'autres mangas, puis les nouveaux films, puis la musique, etc. Pauvre Potter(ettes) qui devaient nous écouter sans rien comprendre. Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu Réglisse glisser à sa sœur : « Courage, plus que quatre heures »…

* * *

_ « La vie est pleine de surprise ! Si quelqu'un m'avais dit qu'un jour ma passion deviendrait quelque chose d'aussi répandu à travers le monde, je lui aurai probablement rit au nez. »_

_Nous confie Mr Arthur Weasley au sujet de la voiture volante technomagique qu'il avait réalisée. En effet, Mr Weasley a enchanté une voiture moldue afin qu'elle puisse voler comme en témoignèrent ses fils ainsi que le célèbre Harry Potter. Ainsi Mr Weasley est le premier a avoir réalisé un acte technomagique. Il se souvient l'avoir fait en 1990, et ne se doutait absolument pas qu'aujourd'hui cet acte serait à l'origine de la plus grande innovation de ce siècle…_

_Extrait de La Gazette des Sorciers, page 4. Edition n°10048, 2057_


End file.
